Kost 69
by Gelda Lee
Summary: " bagaimana jadinya jika BTS berubah menjadi oppa bercita rasa lokal? " BTS Fict Humor receh focused. Don't like? Don't Read. RnR Please
1. Prologue

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kost 69**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Humor, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

\- ALL BTS MEMBERS

-OTHER KPOP IDOLS

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Bagaimana jadinya jika BTS berubah menjadi oppa bercita rasa lokal?**

Prologue- Pengenalan Karakter dan Tempat

Kost 69, kostan bernama aneh tetapi menjadi incaran semua mahasiswa UGM yang merantau karena harganya yang kaki lima dan fasilitasnya yang bintang lima.

Sayangnya kost ini tidak dibuka untuk umum dan hanya orang-orang terpilih dan memenuhi syarat yang bisa menghuni kost ini.

Syarat untuk menghuni kost: berwajah oppa asli tanpa oplas, bermental separo, anak daerah asli, dan sanggup untuk digodain bapak kost selama tinggal disana. Karena syarat aneh itulah, hanya 7 orang yang berhasil menempati kost aneh ini.

 _Daftar penghuni kost:_

1. **Muhammad Ajin** (BTS JIN)

Panggilan: Ajin, jin tomang, emak, mas jin (kadang mbak jin), putri keraton

Anak asli Solo yang ga tau kenapa bisa nyasar di Sleman, Yogyakarta. Lemah lembut bak putri keraton dan super gemulai sampai dikatain banci fakultas, tapi jangan sampe bikin dia marah karena kalo marah hulk aja langsung pipis dicelana.

Pinter masak, cantik eh ganteng, pokoknya istri eh suami idaman banget deh. Kuliah di fakultas kedokteran dan udah masuk tahapan koas, tapi disuruh ngobatin luka kecil aja jejeritan. Pas pertama kali praktek pake mayat Ajin langsung pingsan selama seminggu, anehnya dia berambisi mau jadi dokter bedah.

Tukang masak di kost, semua penghuni kost langsung merana kalo Ajin dapet shift malam pas koas karena ga ada yang masakin. soalnya selain Ajin sisanya buta dapur, minta masakin ke bapak kost yang ada nanti digombalin lagi.

2\. **Sugiyanto Bambang Yulianti** (BTS SUGA)

Panggilan: Suga, bambang, sugih, yuli, abang swag, kakek, SBY

Anak asli Sukabumi yang disuruh merantau ke Yogyakarta karena katanya sih biar bisa belajar mandiri, padahal aslinya biar bisa ngurangin jatah beras.

Paling putih sefakultas sampai cewek aja iri, pernah dimandiin pake cat item sebaskom tapi tetep aja putih. Kecil-kecil cabe rawit, fisiknya imut tapi klo udah buka mulut mah yanglek aja kalah.

Paling kesel kalo dipanggil yuli, yang berani manggil siap-siap masuk kuburan. Anak manajemen tapi males kalo disuruh ngitung, ditanya 1+1 aja dia gabakal jawab.

Paling mager sekosan dan cuma keluar kamar klo mau kuliah,itu pun harus disiram air dulu. sisanya mah apa-apa diambilin sama anak kos, maklum lah semuanya pada takut kena bogem mentah Suga yang konon katanya bisa bikin gedung fakultas ancur.

3\. **Ajun Rajagukguk** (BTS RM)

Panggilan: Ajun, guguk, pak dosen, penghancur kost

Anak asli medan, orang batak asli sampai ke tulang. Pas PPSMB jadi bahan ledekan seangkatan karena cuma dia sendiri yang marganya gitu. Kalo di kost suka bikin semua penghuni jantungan jam 2 pagi karena tiba-tiba ngigau (baca: teriak).

Anak teknik kimia yang pinternya kebangetan, ipk selalu diatas 3 dan pernah nyentuh angka 4 sampai dosennya aja nyerah ngajarin.

Perpustakaan berjalannya anak kost, klo ga ngerti tanya Ajun karena dia ngerti semuanya. Kelemahannya cuma satu: apapun yang disentuhnya pasti ancur. cuma dia satu-satunya yang ga pernah menginjakkan kaki di dapur, lebih tepatnya dilarang Ajin karena takut satu kost bakal meledak.

Pernah ngancurin wc jongkok di kostan dan mereka semua harus nahan pup selama 2 minggu. Anak ustad tapi hobinya ngebokep, sering diledekin pas puasa karena kesiksa ga bisa ngebokep.

4\. **Kemas Hoseok Taufik** (BTS J-HOPE)

Panggilan: Hoseok, kemas, bang kuda, hope, jomblo, sayang (ngarep)

Anak Palembang asli tapi namanya punya unsur korea, salahkan emaknya yang pecinta korea. Sering keceplosan pake Bahasa Palembang dan bikin semua penghuni kos bingung karena ga ngerti dia ngomong apaan, terutama pas dia lagi ngamuk karena tugas numpuk.

Pecinta pempek dan tekwan, tiap bulan dikirim stok dari kampung halaman karena prinsipnya 'no pempek and tekwan, no life'. Kalo ga ada salah satu dari dua makanan itu di meja, dia gabakal mau makan. Orang Palembang tapi ga pernah mau ngirup cuko pempek karena pas kecil pernah dijejelin sebotol besar sampai trauma karena kepedesan.

Anak sastra inggris tapi tiap ada tugas minta dikerjain sama Ajun mulu, hasilnya ipk terakhir jongkok mengenaskan. Terkenal sebagai bujang lapuk alias mahasiswa abadi yang masih jomblo dari awal ospek sampai sekarang.

5. **Imin Rais** (BTS JIMIN)

Panggilan: Jimin, imin, mini, bantet

Anak asli Garut yang sering dikira anak pak Amien Rais, padahal mah dasar bapaknya aja yang iseng ngasih nama gitu. Anak juragan kambing, tiap dapet kiriman pasti isinya ga jauh dari daging kambing dan dodol garut.

Semenjak merantau ke Yogyakarta Imin jadi anak yang doyan clubbing, bolos ke mall, dll. maklum namanya baru lepas kerangkeng, selama di Garut Imin diperlakuin kayak anak perawan sih. Awal bulan maenannya starbucks di Jogja City Mall, akhir bulan mah burjo junjunganqoeh. Paling kesel dipanggil bantet, katanya sih dia bukan bantet tapi cuma kekurangan kalsium.

Anak fakultas Ilmu Hubungan Internasional yang tiap kali ngampus gayanya kayak idol korea dan dijuluki 'cowok terseksi seafakultas' bahkan sampai punya fans di fakultas lain. punya nama panggung Jimin, katanya sih biar saingan sama Hoseok yang punya nama korea.

Di kampus mungkin keren, tapi pas balik ke kost imagenya runtuh seketika. Imin bahkan sampai dapat julukan 'cowok terjorok' karena emang dia jorok banget. Kamar berantakan, tiap keluar kamar cuma pake kolor dengan gambar mata di pantat plus kutang yang (kayaknya) ga pernah dicuci, dan segudang aktivitas jorok lainnya.

6\. **Virgi Etet Wijaya** (BTS V)

Panggilan: Virgi, tet, igi, parasit kost

Anak asli Sukabumi dan sekampung sama Suga, anehnya baru pertama kali kenal di kost padahal di Sukabumi mereka tetanggaan. Kalo pulang kampung suka nebeng Suga, katanya biar hemat mumpung dibayarin. Ga bisa diem kalo udah denger kata gratis,diskon,ditraktir, dll soalnya agak hemat orangnya.

Jiwa pengungsi banget, hobi nyetok mi sampai lebih dari 10 kardus. tiap tanggal tua penghuni kost pasti ngantri didepan kamarnya buat minjem mi, untung Virgi mau aja digituin.

Syaratnya yang mau minjem mi harus traktir dia pas bulan muda, hasilnya tiap bulan muda duit anak kost udah abis duluan karena traktir Virgi dan terpaksa minjem mi lagi. Begitulah siklusnya tiap tahun.

Awalnya pengen masuk jurusan sastra rusia di UI tapi malah nyasar ke sastra arab dan tiap hari pusing karena harus mandangin huruf-huruf arab. Katanya berasa kayak baca Al-Quran tiap hari tapi yang ini ga bisa bikin tenang.

Duo rusuh bareng Imin di kost dan selalu barengan ke kampus walaupun beda fakultas, alasannya karena Imin bawa mobil. Yah, bisa terlihat alasan terselubung Virgi yang tiap hari nebeng di mobil Imin.

7\. **Juki Pramesa** (BTS Jungkook)

Panggilan: Juki, kukis, dek juki, kelinci, anak setan (khusus ajin)

Anak asli garut yang baru gabung di kost 69. Sohib Imin dari kecil karena bapak mereka juga sohib. Adek bungsu kesayangan penghuni kost yang sebenarnya polos, sayangnya jahil setengah mampus.

Hobi membully penghuni kost kecuali Suga karena takut, sasaran utamanya adalah Imin dan Ajin. Katanya sih mereka berdua gampang dikerjain, makanya Juki hobi banget ngebully mereka berdua.

Anak Ilmu Hukum yang sering buntutin Virgi di kost karena katanya muka Virgi kayak penjahat kelas kakap. punya kebiasaan suka pinjam barang tapi ga pernah dibalikin, kalau ga mau minjemin dia bakalan ngambek dan ngebully 2 kali lipat lebih sadis dari biasanya.

Buta arah parah banget, pernah keluar cuma mau beli permen di warung taunya nyasar sampai ke Bekasi entah gimana caranya. Untungnya Juki bawa hp dan dia langsung ngabarin anak kost dan akhirnya dijemput sama Imin. Sampai kost langsung diceramahin selama 4 jam sampai telinganya panas.

Bang siyuk alias bapak kost (Bang Si Hyuk PD-Nim)

Bapak kost paling aneh sepanjang masa, hobi godain anak kostnya sendiri sampai Suga yang pernah nabok banci sampai luka parah aja nyaris tewas karena rayuan maut bang siyuk.

Hobi ngintip juga, tapi udah kapok karena pernah dilempar jamban sama Ajun. kalau sudah mode serius bisa berubah menjadi seorang bapak kost yang serius dan garang, kalau mode biasa… Ajin aja kalah kemayu. Walaupun rada aneh, tapi bang siyuk selalu jadi bapak kost favorit semua penghuni.

Boong deng, aslinya mereka ga betah tapi sayang mau ninggalin kost super mewah kayak gini. makanya mereka tahan 'tersiksa' selama tinggal di kost aneh bin ajaib kayak gini.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ ini percobaan pertama gue buat ff humor jadi gue kasih teaser dulu. kalau kalian mau lanjut bakalan gue lanjutin sih, sekalian nyari ide buat ff yang lain wkwk. gue agak ga yakin ini bakal lucu karena gue sendiri punya selera humor receh tapi agak susah buat dimasukin ke ff, semoga aja ff nista ini bisa menghibur kalian nanti. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

Gelda Lee


	2. Chapter 1- Adek Bungsu Kost 69 dan Trage

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kost 69**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Humor, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

\- ALL BTS MEMBERS

-OTHER KPOP IDOLS

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Bagaimana jadinya jika BTS berubah menjadi oppa bercita rasa lokal?**

Chapter 1- Adek Bungsu Kost 69 dan Tragedi Kulkas

Pagi yang cerah dan menyebalkan di kost 69. Kenapa dibilang menyebalkan? Salahin Ajun yang dengan dodolnya ngerusakin pintu depan dan ngancurin gelas kesayangan Ajin sampai si putri keraton mogok masak.

"hueeeee laperr" rengek Imin yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya. "diem kau, aku bae laper nah. salahi bae ajun, lantak dio mas Ajin dak galak masak (diam kamu, aku aja laper. Salahin Ajun, gara-gara dia mas Ajin nggak mau masak)" gerutu Hoseok sambil garuk-garuk pantat efek ga mandi seminggu. Ganteng-ganteng kok jorok.

"maaf bang, awak (aku) tak sengaja memecahkan galas (gelas) abang" rengek Ajun dengan muka memelas yang ga cocok karena mukanya jadi kayak mak erot. Ajin yang mukanya udah asem kayak ketek angkot supir langsung ninju muka Ajun sampai terbang ke Alaska (?).

Imin dan Hoseok yang dari tadi liatin pertengkaran suami istri (?) unfaedah ini sampai pipis dicelana karena ngeliat muka Ajin yang mirip hulk yang nahan boker selama sebulan.

"makan tuh bogem. gue pergi dulu" Ajin langsung ngacir ke pintu depan, ninggalin duo bocah plus satu mayat (?) di kostan. "buset dah, sadis" celetuk Hoseok.

"hoaaaaaahhhh, ada apaan sih berisik banget. Ganggu tidur aja" gerutu Yuli eh Suga. "bang jangan nguap lebar gitu napa, kayak kudanil beranak" celetuk Imin yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan sandal sw*llow.

"sialan lu min, untung nggak gue kasih bogem. betewe kok dapur kosong? Mas Ajin kemana?" Suga heran, biasanya udah ada makanan lengkap yang tersedia di meja makan. Ini tumben masih kosong melompong.

Hoseok cuma bisa manyun imut (imut di mata fangirl,geli dimata yang lain). "salahin si guguk, dia ngancurin gelas kesayangan mas Ajin. Mas Ajin langsung kesel dan katanya gamau masakin kita selama sebulan". Suga langsung tepok jidat, selalu aja ada masalah tiap pagi.

"buset dah, ini baru awal bulan. Masa kita harus minjem mi lagi sama Virgi?" gerutu Suga. Virgi yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung keluar dari sarangnya dengan rambut singa dan muka ileran. Satu lagi makhluk yang ganteng-ganteng jorok.

"ada yang manggil cogan? Siapa mau minjem mi lagi? Yang mau minjem inget persyaratannya" Virgi langsung masang tampang pelit bin mesum (?) andalannya. "siapa yang mau minjem sih, alien dodol" Imin langsung nampol Virgi pake sandal sw*llow Suga.

"huehehe ya kirain mau minjem. Btw lu mau kemana min? Rapi banget kayak mau kondangan" tanya Virgi yang heran ngeliat Imin dandan rapi padahal biasanya jam segini dia masih molor di kamar dan bikin sungai di bantal (baca: iler)

"gue mau jemput Juki, dia barusan ngabarin katanya udah di stasiun" kata Imin sambil benerin rambutnya yang udah distyle ala member boyband korea. "Juki? Juki Pramesa yang katanya penghuni baru disini? kok pake dijemput sama lu?" Imin tepok jidat denger pertanyaan polos Virgi.

"dia sohib gue bro. tu bocah buta arah, gue yakin kalo dia pergi sendiri palingan nyasar sampai papua. Dia bisa nyampe stasiun aja udah termasuk prestasi" Imin langsung nyomot kunci mobilnya dan jalan keluar ala boyband.

"woy woy sandal gue mana, balikin dulu bocah" Imin ngakak doang liat Suga yang udah pake mode macan galaknya. "iya iya santai bang. Gue pergi dulu ya" Imin langsung ngelempar sandal laknat itu ke muka imutnya Suga dan ngacir keluar sebelum diamukin.

"KAMPRET LO IMIN RAIS!" Suga langsung ngamuk dan ngeluarin bogemnya, karena matanya ketutup sandal ya otomatis pukulannya kena… asetnya Ajun.

"wuanjir bang! Aset orang lu ancurin!" Hoseok langsung ngakak guling-guling sementara Virgi cengo. Suga yang udah nyopot sendal dari matanya cuma bisa senyam senyum ga jelas. "sori jun, ga liat ada anu lu" ujar Suga yang masih cengengesan liat Ajun yang tepar.

"apa salah hamba Ya Allah..." rintih Ajun, hancur sudah masa depannya.

.

.

Terlihat seorang bocah berumur 16 tahun yang celingukan kayak anak ilang sambil nyeret tas segede gaban plus kardus entah isinya apa. seisi stasiun langsung kasihan ngeliatnya.

Bayangin aja lu ketemu bocah, imut dan ganteng, nyasar pula? Siapa yang nggak kesian coba? Mana tu bocah langsung masang muka anak ilang pula. Doh dek sini gue culik /author dihajar massa/.

usut punya usut, ternyata bocah yang dari tadi muter-muter stasiun itu penghuni baru kost 69, Juki Pramesa. Harusnya dia sekarang masih SMA, tapi karena kepinteran dia lompat kelas dan kuliah lebih awal.

"kang Imin mana sih? Lama banget kayak siput bunting" Juki langsung masang muka bete andalannya yang bahkan bisa bikin nenek-nenek jantungan saking imutnya. "woi kutil garut, gue disini dari tadi" Imin yang ternyata buntutin Juki pun langsung jitak kepala bocah ilang itu, walaupun dengan perjuangan berat karena Juki lebih tinggi.

"lah akang udah disini ya? Kok nggak keliatan?" Juki pura-pura ga ngeliat Imin, kelakuan yang bisa bikin Imin kesel. "udah cepetan, masih untung gue jemput" Gerutu Imin. "ciee akang udah pake gue-elo sekarang. Padahal di rumah cara bicaranya masih kayak perawan" Juki pun ngakak sejadi-jadinya.

"diem atau gue lempar lu ke kamar bang siyuk" Juki langsung diem denger ancaman Imin, dia ga mau hari pertama di kost dihabiskan dengan digodain bapak kost sampai tewas.

.

.

Ajun, Suga, Hoseok, dan Virgi pun muter otak mereka yang jarang dipake buat nyari ide. Gimana caranya mereka makan dan masih bisa hemat sementara Ajin aja gamau masakin?

"mau ngutang ke warteg sebelah ga?" saran Virgi. "ogah tet, jatah ngutang gue udah limit. Yang ada gue bisa disparta sama mbahnya" Hoseok gemeteran pas inget klo dia pernah disparta sama Mbah tukang warteg langganan mereka. Walaupun usianya udah nyaris 100, si mbah ga bakal segan-segan ngesparta siapapun yang ngutangnya udah melebihi limit.

"masa mau minta masakin bang siyuk? Yang ada kita bisa ditemplokin sama tu banci selama sebulan" Suga sosoan muntah pas ngebayangin bang siyuk nempelin dia selama sebulan padahal dia cuma nanya password wifi.

"ekhem, ada yang ngomongin eyke nih?" keempat curut kelaperan itu pun langsung jantungan massal pas ngeiat genderuwo (baca: bang siyuk) lewat sambil pasang muka mesum. Mana pake melet-melet pula, dikata ular.

"e-eh.. itu.. gapapa kok bang" Suga mendadak merinding disko (?), Ajun langsung pura-pura mati, Virgi langsung kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa, dan Hoseok tiba-tiba ngunyah sofa entah apa faedahnya. Bang siyuk langsung manyun imut yang aslinya lebih mirip bayi dugong dan melengos dengan jalan bak putri raja.

"anjir, gue kira tadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.." ujar Virgi yang masih tepar di lantai. "yodah gue cek kulkas dulu, siapa tau mas Ajin ninggalin sesuatu" gerutu Ajun. beruntung, cowok ganteng berdarah batak itu nemuin piring berisi nasi di kulkas.

"woi, ada nasi noh!" teriakan Ajun sukses bikin trio curut yang masih terkapar langsung bangun dan lari ke dapur dengan semangat 45. "kok tampangnya mencurigakan gini.. kayak bang yuli klo lagi pms" celetuk Virgi polos dan Yuli eh Suga yang ga terima langsung jitak alien laknat itu ga pake ampun lagi.

"sabodo lah, sikaat!" teriak Hoseok. Mereka berempat langsung nyambar nasi kayak orang yang ga makan setahun, padahal nasiny cuma sepiring kecil. Kesian :(

.

.

.

"ALOHA PENGHUNI KOST! IMIN RAIS ALIAS JIMIN GANTENG PULANG BAWA MAKANAN!" teriak Imin ga pake malu sambil jalan masuk ala artis Hollywood KW, Juki yang dari tadi ngikutin kayak anak ayam langsung eneg liat kelakuan cowok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"lah, kok sepi ya?" Juki celingukan pas liat keadaan kost yang sepi kayak kuburan. "udah pada mati kali, soalnya tadi pagi mas Ajin ga masak" Imin ngomongnya santai banget kayak g ada dosa sementara Juki ngangguk aja kayak ayam sange.

"haloo, ada orang ga?" suara yang kemayu dan alus banget kayak keset welcome (?) terdengar dari pintu depan. Imin dan Juki noleh, ngeliat Ajin yang baru pulang dengan muka kecapekan.

"lah, mas Ajin tumben cepet banget pulangnya" celetuk Imin. "untung kali ini gue ga banyak kerjaan, lagian juga dari tadi pagi gue ngerasa bersalah karena ga masakin lu pada" jawab Ajin dengan nada halus seperti biasa. Maklum putri keraton.

"santai mas, gue bawa makanan kok buat tu 4 curut" Imin langsung nunjukin k*c sebungkus gede. "buat masmu ini ga ada dek?" tanya Ajin sambil masang muka melas.

"yaelah mas, giliran makanan aja baru cepet. Santai, gue beliin buat semuanya. Tapi bayar ye, ga gratis huehuehue" Imin pun langsung dihadiahi lemparan sendal, kali ini bukan sw*llow biar ga bosen.

"AAAH! KANG IMIN, MAS AJIN!" dua orang yang diteriakin langsung meluncur ke lokasi teriakan dimana si bungsu Juki udah tepar saking shocknya.

"WANJENG INI DAPUR ATAU BEKAS PERANG DUNIA KETIGA!" teriak Ajin ga selow, sementara Imin shock dan muka gantengnya luntur seketika.

Pintu kulkas masih kebuka, jadi semua barangnya meleleh trus banjirin lantai dapur sementara Ajun,Suga,Virgi,Hoseok,dan Juki udah tepar dengan tampannya. Piring nasi yang udah kosong tergeletak mengenaskan di sebelah Ajun.

"walah dasar pea, itu kan nasi yang gue campur racun tikus. Kok malah dimakan" Imin nyeletuk dengan santainya tanpa mikirin keempat korban (minus Juki) yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"klo tau itu dicampur makanan tikus ya ngapain dimasukin kedalam kulkas peaa" Ajin yang udah masuk mode hulknya langsung uyel-uyel kepala Jimin tanpa ampun.

Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam penerimaan Juki pun berubah menjadi malam 'mari-bunuh-Imin-karena-udah-ngasih-racun' bagi penghuni lain dan malam itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan bagi mereka /ceilah. Yah terutama Imin sih karena dia langsung dihajar sampai masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu.

 **TEBECE (TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ sori buat hiatus gue yang super panjang, gue hiatus karena mau meditasi biar humor receh gue terkumpul dan gue juga sekalian ngerjain tugas ospek T_T maaf klo jadinya ni ff garing setengah mampus, gue masih belum terbiasa nulis humor dengan tata bahasa ga baku. semoga kalian bisa minimal ketawa baca ff yang menurut gue agak mengecewakan ini... _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	3. Chapt 2-Hilangnya Juki & Tragedi Samyang

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kost 69**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Humor, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

\- ALL BTS MEMBERS

-OTHER KPOP IDOLS

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Bagaimana jadinya jika BTS berubah menjadi oppa bercita rasa lokal?**

Chapter 2- Hilangnya Juki dan Tragedi Samyang

"abang-abangkoeh yang paling guanteng tapi boong, Juki mau jajan nih. Ada yang mau nitip ga?" teriak Juki di malam minggu yang sepi dan penuh dengan aura jomblo didalem kost. Iya mereka semua jomblo, tapi ada alasannya nih.

Ajin gamau pacaran karena yang deketin dia cowok semua (Ajin bukan hombreng cyin), Suga karena terlalu galak (ntar ceweknya bisa disparta saking galaknya), Hoseok mah emang ga beruntung dalam percintaan (terakhir kali pacaran dia diputusin karena ternyata cewek itu udah punya suami dan beranak 4).

Imin karena terlalu terkenal (fansnya galak coy, klo ada yang deketin Imin langsung dibully), Virgi karena terlalu pelit (dia pernah nawar sabun sebiji di supermarket, harga asli 10 ribu dia tawar jadi 2 ribu), dan klo si bungsu Juki karena dia masih bocil wkwk.

"ebuset, yakin mau jajan sendirian dek?" ujar Ajin heran, soalnya udah jadi rahasia umum klo Juki itu buta arah. Rekor buta arahnya dia pernah mau ketemuan sama temennya di cetarbak kafe deket kost dan malah nyasar sampai Surabaya entah gimana caranya, untung masih bisa balik.

"santai mas, Juki udah buat peta dari warung ke kost" Juki langsung ngelambaiin peta abal-abal yang dibuatnya dari kertas bekas gorengan. Duh dek, ganteng-ganteng kok pea :v

"seriusan? Gue panggilin Imin deh biar lu ga nyasar" gumam Suga yang lagi nyantai sambil ngupil. Abis upilnya dapet langsung dimakan, idih...

"gapapa bang, Juki kan kesini biar bisa belajar mandiri. Klo Juki dimanjain terus, kapan besarnya" ujar Juki sambil nyengir unyu. Duh dek :')

"ya udah, bawa hp kan? Ntar klo lu nyasar setidaknya bisa langsung hubungin kita" teriak Virgi dari dapur, biasa nyariin micin buat cemilan. Katanya sih biar irit, dia lupa klo micin bikin bego.

"bawa kok bang, Juki pergi dulu ye!" dan bocah unyu itu pun langsung pergi sambil ngegenggam duit dua ribuan yang gatau bakalan dia pake buat beli apaan.

.

.

.

.

"widih, kebetulan ada samyang. Ngelive di ig lah, samyang challenge hueheheh" Imin langsung ketawa nista pas nemuin sebungkus samyang tergeletak mengenaskan di pojok kulkas.

Setelah nyolong beberapa telur dan keju buat ditambahin dalam samyang, Imin langsung ngebuat samyang yang dari bungkusnya aja udah mencurigakan (?) dan dia nambahin bon cabe level sepedas mantan ngasih undangan nikah biar katanya lebih maknyus.

"dis is it, samyang ala chef Imin Rais!" Imin langsung pasang pose ala boyband abis perform dengan sepiring samyang di tangan. "jijik woy jijik" Virgi yang lagi nyemil micin di dapur langsung nampol Imin pake kolor bekasnya Ajun yang gatau kenapa bisa nyasar di dapur.

"anjirr,muka ganteng gueeee!" Imin yang ketampol kolor bekas yang baunya aduhai (?) pun langsung loncat kayak banci ketemu kecoa. Untung samyangnya ga jatoh, klo jatoh sakit bro.

"WOE BISA DIEM GA!" teriak Ajun yang nongol dari kamarnya dengan muka kusut, rambut singa, dan ekspresi mau makan orang. Dia langsung nabok duo sableng (baca: Imin dan Virgi) pake bantal full iler trus balik lagi buat ngelanjutin bobo cantiknya.

"njir, abis ini gue langsung nyari kembang 10 rupa dah. Ntar kegantengan gue luntur lagi" gerutu Imin yang langsung ngacir ke kamarnya sambil bawa samyang yang masih keliatan mencurigakan.

"lah samyang di kulkas kemana ya?" tanya Suga yang iseng ngubek kulkas. "abis dimasak ama Imin bang, katanya buat ngelive di ig" Jawab Virgi yang masih khusyuk jilatin micin.

"wanjir, tu samyang kan expired 2 tahun yang lalu... bodo amat lah, tu bocah mati juga gue ga ngurus" gumam Suga. Menyentuh banget omongan lu bang :')

.

.

.

"lah ini dimana ya?" gumam Juki yang masih celingukan karena warung yang dia cari ga ketemu. Dia malah nyasar di jalan entah apa namanya, setelah ngumpulin keberanian akhirnya dia nanya ke mbak cantik yang lagi nungguin angkot. Harus mbak cantik ya Juk? –"

"ehm mbak, boleh nanya ga?" Juki langsung pasang muka (sok) ganteng, maklum dia dulu playboy cap gajah terbang (?) eh mbaknya cuma senyum-senyum, dikira mau digombalin. Kan lumayan ada brondong ganteng yang mau deketin.

"iya dek, mau nanya apa? nomor hp saya ya?" tanya si mbak yang udah kegeeran. "nggak, Juki cuma mau nanya warung ini dimana ya?" Juki pun mendadak polos dan nyodorin peta bungkus gorengannya.

"o-ooh, kirain..." si mbak pun langsung nyomot peta abal-abalnya Juki biar ga ketauan klo dia malu setengah mampus. "buset dek, ini kan di Sleman. Lu kok bisa nyasar sampe ke Bekasi?" si mbak langsung nyodorin petanya Juki lagi.

"eeh, ini di Bekasi? Yaah nyasar lagi.." gerutu Juki. Dia langsung ngambil hp di kantong celananya dan nelpon Imin. "yaelah kang Imin kemana sih?" Juki jadi makin kesel pas Imin ga ngangkat telpon dari Juki.

.

.

.

SAMBALA SAMBALA BALA SAMBALADO (?)

"lah tumben ada yang repot mau nelpon gue.." Suga yang lagi senam kentut di kamarnya langsung nyomot hp dan ngeliat nama Juki di layar hpnya. "apa dek?" gumam Suga yang langsung ngejawab telpon Juki tanpa babibu lagi.

"HUEEEE BANG YULIIIII! JUKI NYASAR DI BEKASI, JEMPUTIN BANG! KANG IMIN GA NGANGKAT TELPONNYA MAKANYA JUKI NGEHUBUNGIN ABANG!" Suga langsung ngejauhin hpnya dari telinga, teriakannya Juki kenceng setengah mampus sih.

"iye dah iye ntar gue bangunin si Imin bantet, lu jangan lengah ntar ada yang nyulik trus lu dimutilasi biar bisa diambil organnya" gumam Suga yang langsung nutup telponnya dan nyeret kaki malesnya ke kamar Imin.

"woe bantet, keluarin mobil lu. Si Juki nyasar lagi nih" gumam Suga sambil ngetok pintu kamar Imin kayak rentenir nagih utang. Terdengar rintihan dari kamar Imin yang menandakan si bantet dari garut itu ada masalah.

"tet? Masih idup ga lu?" Suga langsung buka pintu kamar Imin dan nemuin penghuninya tepar di lantai dengan (maaf) tai yang berceceran di lantai. Pemandangan yang sangat meng-iyuh-kan.

"baang tolongin gue... sakit perut gara-gara ni samyang laknat..." rintih Imin yang masih megangin perutnya. "najis lu..." Suga langsung kabur dari kamar Imin untuk minta pertolongan.

Akhirnya setelah menghubungi semua anak-anak plus bang siyuk, Imin dapet pertolongan dan bekas perangnya (baca: tai) dibersihin dengan agak tidak rela. Setelah masalah Imin selesai, mereka semua jemput Juki pake mobilnya Imin.

Si pemilik mobil juga ikut karena khawatir sama si bungsu walaupun pantatnya masih ngeluarin darah dan tai tanpa terkendali. Untung ga ada insiden parah lain dan sejak saat itu Imin ga berani nyentuh samyang. Juki juga sekarang lebih milih ditemenin tiap kali belanja biar ga nyasar lagi.

 **TEBECE (TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ kali ini gue coba update kilat karena yah... kayaknya chapt kemaren emang ga seru. maaf banget klo ff ini ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian, gue berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya ff ini receh sereceh-recehnya dan gue nyesel udah bikin kalian kecewa. semoga aja dengan belajar dari kesalahan ini gue bisa berkembang dan bikin ff ini lebih seru lagi. _lastly, mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	4. Chapter 3- hari penuh kerandoman gaje

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kost 69**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Humor, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

\- ALL BTS MEMBERS

-OTHER KPOP IDOLS

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Bagaimana jadinya jika BTS berubah menjadi oppa bercita rasa lokal?**

Chapter 3- hari penuh kerandoman gaje

Pagi yang agak mendung ini diawali dengan Ajin yang lagi senam di teras kostan. " _ada gajah dibalik batu, batunya hilang gajahnya datang_. Aseeek tarik mang!" si putri keraton teriak ga pake malu sambil goyangin pantat ala babon kesurupan.

"err mas... bisa ga nggak berhenti nari kayak babon keselek cihuahua, eneg tau ga" Suga yang tumben ngadem di teras langsung nyolot, maklum efek tugas disuruh revisi sama dosen.

Sementara itu, Ajun dan Hoseok berantem sampai lempar barang di ruang tengah cuma karena Hoseok dikira nyolong kolor Ajun, padahal kolornya Ajun masih tergeletak mengenaskan di dapur sejak insiden Imin dan Juki.

Imin masih tergeletak mengenaskan di kamarnya akibat tragedi samyang laknat yang nyaris bikin perutnya melepuh. Virgi sama Juki? Mereka bedua ngedate /plakk. Boong deng, Virgi diseret sama Juki buat jadi bahan praktek kampusnya soalnya kata Juki muka Virgi kayak penjahat kelas kakap.

Virgi yang diseret mah mau mau aja karena Juki udah janji mau nraktir di cafe. Siapa juga yang mau nolak gratisan kan, sebagai mahasiswa penghuni kost itu anugerah terbesar yang didapatkan setelah ipk tinggi :')

"mas Ajiin, ga ada yang bisa dimakan gitu? Yang ga ngebahayain perut gue" rintih Imin yang ngesot dari kamar sampai ke teras. Ajin yang masih khusyuk senam tiba-tiba berhenti pas denger ada suara gaib (?)

"Yuli, lu denger sesuatu ga?" tanya Ajin sambil pasang muka cengo. "kurang asem lu mas, btw klo nyari suara gaib noh disitu. Si Imin bantet nanyain ada makanan apa kaga" Suga langsung pasang muka kesel sambil nunjuk Imin yang diinjek Ajin. Sayangnya Imin udah penyet dengan mengenaskan karena digilas oleh kaki Ajin yang tidak berperikeperutan (?)

"EEH WALAH DALAH IKI PIYE?!" teriak Ajin yang ngeliat Imin terinjak dengan ngenesnya. "m-mas... belegug siah.. (pea lu) apa salaku mas..." rintih Imin sambil megangin perutnya yang jadi korban penggilesan oleh kaki Ajin.

"HUWEE KANG IMIN JANGAN MATII! KALO KANG IMIN MATI SIAPA YANG BAKALAN JADI BAHAN BULLY JUKI DI GARUUT!" teriak Juki yang nongol entah dari mana sambil guncangin badan mungil (uhuk) nya Imin. "Juk, juk, jangan guncangin badan gue.. ohok.. helep meh.." Rintih Imin lagi. Yang kuadh Imin :')

.

.

.

.

"ebuset, si Imin kenapa lagi dah" Virgi langsung ngakak sejadi jadinya pas liat foto Imin yang tergeletak mengenaskan di kost lewat L*ne grup kostan, jangan tanya siapa pelaku pengiriman foto laknat itu. Virgi garuk-garuk kepala pas Juki tiba-tiba ngilang tanpa jejak, takutnya ntar Juki nyungsep ke lubang tikus.

Setelah mastiin klo Juki ga nyasar lagi dengan cara nelpon Bang Siyuk (dan harus merinding disko karena dia digombalin selama setengah jam) akhirnya Virgi nyantai di cafe tempat dia dan Juki tadi ngedate dengan mesranya /cieee.

"mbak! Nasi pecel satu, es teh manis satu, ntar gue ngutang ya!" teriak Virgi sambil ngangkat kakinya ke kursi, berasa di warteg. Pengunjung yang noleh pun cuma bisa tepok jidat, cakep cakep kok ndeso.

"ehm mas, ini cafe bukan warteg..." ujar salah satu mbak pelayan yang langsung deketin Virgi. Tadinya sih dia sempet naksir virgi karena dia mirip oppa koreyah, tapi semua image ganteng itu ancur pas sifat ndesonya Virgi keluar.

"emang kenapa kalo ini cafe mbak? Kan fungsinya juga buat tempat nongkrong sama kayak warteg" Virgi nyolot. Mbaknya cuma bisa elus dada ayam/eh. 'anjirrr, untung ganteng lu' batin mbaknya.

"ehm mas, cafe sama warteg itu beda.." gumam mbak pelayannya yang nyoba nahan marah, untung ga lagi pms. "emang apa bedanya? Apa? coba mbak jelasin apa perbedaannya, minimal 1 paragraf pakai font times new roman pt 8 trus sertakan referensi minimal 5 blalabla" Virgi nyerocos mulu kayak dosen pms dan akhirnya dilempar keluar cafe oleh satpam.

.

.

.

" eta terangkanlaah~ eta terangkanlaaaah~ anak kos yang sableng ini~ EH ASTAGA NAGABONAR GAJADI DUA JADINYA TUJUH, INI RUANG TENGAH KENAPA JADI BEKAS MEDAN PERANG?!" Bang Siyuk yang tadinya lagi joget sambil bawa cucian anak-anak pun shock setengah mampus pas liat ruang tengah kayak bekas bom nuklir Korea Utara. Ajun dan Hoseok yang jadi biangnya udah tepar dengan tidak elitnya, sama-sama capek.

"err bang... kami bisa jelasin..." gumam Ajun sambil ngacungin tangan kayak lagi jawab pertanyaan dosen. Hoseok langsung gemeteran karena Bang Siyuk udah masuk mode 'bapak kos ciyus' nya.

"saya ga mau tau alasan kalian, pokoknya saya mau ruangan ini bersih lagi. Biaya sewa kalian juga saya naikkan. Sekian" ujar Bang Siyuk pake nada kalem, trus melengos pergi sambil goyang itik. Kondisi Ajun dan Hoseok? Merek udah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

.

.

.

"MAKAN MAKAN MAKAN MAKAN! YANG GAMAU MAKAN SIANG GUE ABISIN NIH JATAHNYA!" teriak Ajin dari dapur pake suara yang kencengnya melebihi tarzan. Semua penghuni yang tadinya teler langsung ngacir ke ruang makan, termasuk Imin yang lari sambil megangin perut dan pantatnya biar ga 'bocor'.

"makan makan makan makan!" sorak Juki di meja makan persis anak tk yang dikasih jatah makan siang. "sabar ya dek, dibagiin dulu nasinya" ujar Ajin yang dibalas anggukan antusias Juki, persis emak eh bapak dan anak.

"buat lauk, gue udah siapin semur pete kesukaan Ajun, pempek dan tekwan kayak biasanya buat Hoseok, gulai kambing buat Juki, semur jengkol kaporit eh paporit mas bambang alias Suga, mie full micin buat etet, dan bubur buat Imin" jelas Ajin ala emak emak.

"kok punya gue bubur si mas?" protes Imin. "halah, orang sakit ga usah banyak bacot. Mau gue jejelin samyang lagi?" ancam Suga. Imin langsung nunjukin tanda ga mau dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kayak orang kesurupan.

"asiik, Bismillahirrahmanirrahim doa makan amiin" teriak Juki sambil nyeret gulai kambingnya dan makan kayak orang ga makan setahun. Kakak-kakaknya yang ngeliat mah cuma bisa tepok jidat, laper apa doyan sih dek sampai doa makan aja cuma gitu.

"yodah ayo makan semuanya" teriak Ajin dan mereka semua makan dengan khidmat tanpa adanya insiden. Tumben sih, karena biasanya Imin sama virgi biasa rebutan makanan. Virgi ga doyan bubur sih, makanya dia biarin Imin makan, padahal Imin udah ngarep Virgi bakal nyomot buburnya. Yang sabar vroh :v

 **TEBECE (TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya bisa update di sela-sela ospek TT maaf klo chapt ini pendek dan random pake banget, lagi ga terlalu fokus untuk ff tapi semoga aja kalian bisa kehibur dengan kerandoman ini. _Lastly, mind to review?_

 _regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	5. Chapter 4-Nobar Kost dan Toilet Berdarah

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kost 69**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Humor, Friendship

ON-GOING

cast:

\- ALL BTS MEMBERS

-OTHER KPOP IDOLS

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Bagaimana jadinya jika BTS berubah menjadi oppa bercita rasa lokal?**

Chapter 4-Nobar Kost dan Toilet Berdarah

"abang-abang dan masku yang tua tapi gahoel, Juki pergi buat makrab fakultas yeh" teriak Juki dari pintu depan. "buset dek, lu mau makrab apa kabur dari kost sih?" celetuk Ajin yang lagi ngupil di ruang tengah.

Wajar aja sih, si bungsu bawa tas army segede gaban yang isinya entah apaan. "perbekalan buat dua hari mas" Ajin langsung tepok jidat pas denger jawaban polos Juki.

"wey mau kemana lu? Kabur karena lupa bayar duit bulanan kost?" celetuk Suga yang baru bangun dengan muka ileran dan bau ketek yang menyengat. "buset bang, mau makrab fakultas kok. Betewe abang ga mandi berapa hari sih?" tanya Juki, masalahnya bau keteknya Suga ga main main sih. Tikus di dapur aja sampe mati nyium baunya.

"yah baru dua minggu doang kok" ujar Suga enteng. "kampretos, dua minggu doang dari hongkong. Yodah juki pergi dulu yee" teriak si bungsu yang langsung nyelonong karena udah mau telat sekaligus kabur dari bau badannya Suga. Ajin? Jangan ditanya, dia udah pingsan duluan.

.

.

"WEY ADA YANG MAU NOBAR GA!" teriak Ajun sambil garuk ketek. Doi lagi pewe di ruang tengah kost bareng Ajin sambil nyemilin ayam geprek pake tangan bekas garuk ketek tadi. "mau aja sih, salkan cemilannya bukan ayam geprek yang lu makan.." gumam Ajin sambil ber-iyuh ria.

"yodah nih mas kalo mau, gue abis beli banyak mumpung ayam geprek pak wage tadi diskon" ujar Ajun santai sambil ngelempar bungkusan berisi ayam geprek, mana pas ngomong nasinya muncrat lagi. Cakep cakep kok jorok heuh –"

"kayaknya tadi gue denger ada kata 'diskon'..." Virgi nongol gapake malu dari balik sofa. "wanjeng, giliran diskon aja cepet lu. Tuh gue kasih gratis mumpung lagi baek" Ajun pun langsung dihujami ciuman (iyuh) dari Virgi. "hueeeeh makasih bang! Lumayan buat makan tiga hari muhahaha" Virgi langsung nyomot tiga bungkus dan ngacir ke kamarnya.

"yee gublu, harusnya jangan lu kasih tau" gerutu Ajin yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran setengah peanya Ajun. "gapapa lah mas, siapa tau ntar gue dikasih mi gratis pas akhir bulan" bisik Ajun. "BETEWE BANG, JANGAN HARAP LU DAPET MI GRATIS YEH!" teriak Virgi dari dalam kamar. "fak..." gerutu Ajun.

"wey, ngapain nobar berdua? Awas yang ketiga ntar setan wkwkw" kekeh Hoseok yang baru nongol dari dapur. "iya, setannya barusan ngomong kok. Mana jomblo lagi" ujar Ajin enteng banget kayak ga ada dosa. "mas... _opo koe krungu.. jerit e ati ku.."_ Hoseok pun sukses pundung dipojokan karena kata-kata beracun Ajin. Yang sabar nak :')

Ujung-ujungnya Ajun berhasil nyeret Virgi, Suga, dan Hoseok buat nobar soalnya Imin masih sakit dan Juki lagi makrab. Tentu saja film yang mereka tonton adalah... film hantu.

Bisa terlihat bagaimana serunya mereka nobar. Ajun masih ngunyah ayam geprek sambil garuk ketek, Ajin udah ngumpet dibalik sofa, dan Hoseok juga ngumpet dibalik ketek Suga yang beraroma semerbak itu. Suga? Udah molor duluan dianya mah –"

.

.

.

"njir ni perut kok masih ga sembuh ya.." gerutu Imin didalam kamarnya. Permasalahannya dia udah dua minggu sakit perut sampai harus izin karena tragedi samyang. Pas ditanyain dosen alaasannya sih karena tifus, ya masa karena mencret ga berhenti. Ntar ilang lagi imagenya sebagai cowok terseksi :(

"wanjeng mules.." Imin pun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi kost dan menuntaskan permasalahannya. Tanpa Imin sadari, dia menumpahkan sirup yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar ke kamar mandi. Imin pun langsung ngacir balik ke kamarnya tanpa merasa bersalah dan balik molor.

.

.

.

"huweeeeeeeeeee" Hoseok udah mewek sekitar 2 jam lebih hanya karena film horror. "udah woy, setan gitu aja mewek lu" gerutu Suga yang sedari tadi jadi sasaran air mata dan ingus Hoseok. "masalahnya... gue jadi keinget mantan huaaaa" yaelah si jomblo malah nangis makin kenceng, pake acaran ngelap ingus di baju paporitnya Suga lagi. Salahkan Ajun yang milih film horror judulnya Pengabdi Ketan eh Mantan.

"WEITZ JANGAN SENTUH BAJU GUE JOMBLO!" teriak Suga yang langsung nendang Hoseok sampai nabrak tiang listrik. Suga pun masuk ke kamarnya sambil ber-jijay jijay ala banci (bayangin sendiri ya) meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih terkapar diluar dengan benjol segede bakpao (?) dan badan berlumuran darah/plakk.

.

.

.

Malamnya, sekitar jam 12 waktu planet BT (?) Suga terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena merasakan geli-geli basah di bagian bawah. Jangan pada ngeres ya, dia cuma kebelet pipis. "hrrrr kebelet.." Suga pun jalan setengah molor ke wc dan kaget pas ngeliat ada merah-merah didalam kloset.

"ini bekas mencretnya Imin atau punya mas Ajin ya? Eh iya, mas Ajin mana bisa kena 'bulanan'..." gumam Suga setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu wc. "iye dah sabar" gerutu Suga. Dia langsung membuka pintu dan tidak melihat siapapun diluar.

"kampretos" gerutu Suga. Setelah pintu ditutup, kali ini terdengar ketukan dari jendela WC. Suga yang awalnya bernyali agak gede langsung ciut kayak tinggi badannya/plakk.

"njir siapa yang ngetuk.." Suga pun mulai merinding disko. Masalahnya ini pas banget malam jumat kliwon. Kan bisa berabe tuh klo ntar ada hantu yang nongol trus pengen ambil keperawanannya Suga/eh. Yuli eh Suga masih mau hidup mamakeeee.

"bang Yuli.." terdengar suara ratapan dari jendela WC. "WUANJROT!" Suga langsung ngacir ke kamar dengan celana basah karena udah ngompol duluan. Masa bodo soal harga diri, yang penting nyawa dulu.

"hueeee tolongin dong, gue masih mau wisuda huweee" Suga udah mewek setengah mampus di kamarnya. "bang Yuuuliiii..." ratapan memilukan itu terdengar lagi di jendela kamarnya, kali ini dengan siulet seseorang dengan benjolan seukuran bakpao dan badan yang berlumuran darah.

"AWAWAWAWAWAWA ASTAGANAGABONARGAJADIDUAJADINYATUJUH MAMAAAAAA ADA SETAN S*TY* N*V*NT*!" Suga menjerit histeris kayak bencong kesurupan. "woy bang Yuli! Ini gue Hoseok, cepetan bukain pintu gue kedinginan elah!" siulet menyeramkan yang ternyata Hoseok itu misuh misuh karena orang ganteng kayak dia disamain sama orang pembuat meme tiang listrik.

.

.

.

"kampretos lu, awas aja kalo lu sampe bilang ke anak anak soal ini" gerutu Suga. "weits santai bang, asalkan gue ditraktir ke burjo besok" kekeh Hoseok. "yee, soal makan aja cepet lu" Suga pun balik ke kamarnya sambil misuh misuh, celana bekas ngompolnya dikalungin kayak handuk tukang becak.

Tanpa Suga ketahui, semua penghuni kost sudah mengetahui kejadian ini karena mereka terbangun mendengar teriakan banci tak berfaedahnya Suga. "asiik, jadi bahan gosip kampus nih" kekeh Imin. "kasih tau Juki ah, lumayan biar bisa blackmail bang Yuli bareng tu bocah ngehehehe" gumam Virgi. "bentar lagi jadi hitz UGM tu bocah" kekeh Ajin sementara Ajun cuma bisa nahan ngakak. Yang quadh ya bang Yuli :')

 **TEBECE (TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ kembali lagi bersama author berotak setengah di FF tak berfaedah ini. btw kalau kalian melihat ada perubahan di FF ini, itu karena gue memutuskan untuk merombak sedikit ceritanya. kenapa settingnya ganti di UGM? yah, almamater sendiri kan sayang ga dimasukin apalagi aing mah anak kost sejatiehnya Jogja yah hikseu *lap ingus* btw jangan coba-coba cari dimana fakultas dan prodi gue, isinya minim cowok wakakakak/plakk. gue harap dengan penggantian latar tempat, gue bisa membawa lebih banyak humor dan kerecehan dalam fanfict ini. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
